Stay Away!
by Sinning Angel
Summary: Why does Lily hate James..? What has he ever done to her..? Read and find out..and please review..


**Stay away!!**

Lily Evans came down the stairs from the girls dormitory and into the Gryffindor common room, fuming.

She had over slept and missed her first class. She hurriedly grabbed her books and walked out of the room. She quickened her pace as she realized there wasn't much time before her next class would start. Luckily it was potions so if she was a little late it wouldn't matter that much since professor Slughorn never minded much, if she was late.

Unfortunately, she was prefect and had to keep up with her reputation. Being late to class was not going to help that. Though missing Transfiguration was not much better. She doubted Professor McGonagall would let her of easily. She would probably get a detention. Groaning at the thought, she entered the potions classroom.

"Sorry I'm…." she began to say when she realized everyone was staring at her. She figured it was because it was the first time she was ever late to class. She knew it didn't happen often, more like never happened at all, but that was no reason to gape at her like a bunch of idiots. She was about to try and excuse herself again when someone let out a wolf-whistle. It was Sirius Black, one of the marauders.

Then for no apparent reason the whole class started laughing. At first Lily couldn't figure out why they were laughing. She patted herself subconsciously, when suddenly she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. She was in her underwear.

Black whistled again and James Potter, another Marauder said, "Looking good, Evans". Everyone started laughing, if possible, even harder.

She couldn't move she was frozen to the spot, her face red. Peter Pettigrew, another marauder, opened his mouth to say something. But instead of words out came a noise like a bell.

She blinked and when she opened her eyes again she was in her dormitory not the potions classroom. She let out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream she muttered to herself.

She glanced at her alarm clock and realized she would have to hurry or she would be late, and this time it wouldn't be just a dream.

She quickly got dressed and went to the great hall, with her best friends Samantha Brown in tow. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and got something to eat. After finishing breakfast they had to go their separate ways because Sam had arithimancy and since Lily thought it was boring she had taken Divination.

She walked on alone, when suddenly; Potter came up from behind her. "What?" she asked when she noticed him, a little annoyed. Ever since he had started coming in her dreams she had begun to resent him. Not that they were friends before, but they got along.

"Nothing" is all her answered and they walked on in silence.

When they reached their classroom, they sat together. Lily hoped he wouldn't sit next to her but no one answered her prayer.

They sat in a seat near the back. Normally lily sat in the front row, in her classes but Divination was an exception. She was very bad at the subject and couldn't wait for the year to end, so she could quit the subject.

Madam Grey walked into the classroom. She wasn't in a good mood. She rarely was.

"Take out your dream interpretation books and interpret each others dreams", she bellowed. Everyone hastened to obey. Everyone knew not to mess with her, when she was in a bad mood.

Lily turned to Potter, she would have to work with him or she would get detention. She groaned and said, "Tell me one of your dreams".

"Can, I never remember any of my dreams.", he replied, "Why don't you tell me one?"

"I can't remember any either", she lied. She remembered the one she had this morning perfectly well, but she was not about to share it with him!

"Come you have to remember just one!" he said.

"Well I don't so stop being so pushy", she snapped.

"Okay…." He replied, "Why don't I just make one up?"

"OK", shrugged Lily.

"umm…"said James thinking out loud, "How about I dreamt Gryffindor beat Slytherin for the Quiditch cup?"

Lily shrugged and was about to open the book when the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell', she thought.

She got up to leave when Potter grabbed her arm. She turned around wondering what he wanted. He came close to her and closer, until finally their lips were inches apart. But before they could meet, Lily pulled away. Then she slapped him hard.

"Don't you ever do that again Potter!!" she screamed and stormed out of the classroom. Leaving Potter behind with a hand on his cheek, lost in his thoughts.


End file.
